The Guard Dog, the Spider, and the Raven
by AshNightshade18
Summary: Something odd is happening in London. Children are going missing and a circus is to blame. Can the Queen's Guard Dog and Spider stop this or will they need help from the mysterious Queen's Raven?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I don't own Black Butler, I only own Damian and Ash. Please note that this will be mostly about Damian and Ash but will still include the other characters. I may include some Ciel/Sebastian and Alois/Claude.

Damian quietly pulled open the thick drapes, revealing the snow covered court yard of the Nightshade Manor. "My Lady, it is time to rise for the day." He said and turned to the sleeping form in the bed. The mistress of the house and owner of Nightshade Weapons, Ash Nightshade, groaned and sat up. "Honestly Damian, if I have to wake up to that stupid sun in my face again, I will slap you. You know I hate mornings, you demon." Damian bowed and brought a tray of tea and pastries over to her bedside. "My apologies, my Lady, but we have a short time before we must depart for our case." He handed her a cup of tea while Ash looked at him. "What are you blathering on about Damien? We haven't received word from her Majesty in days. Has she sent us a case?" Damian walked over to Ash's wardrobe and pulled out her dress for the day before replying. "Yes, I received it last night after you retired for the evening. It is laying on your desk in the study for you to read after breakfast." Ash sighed as Damian got her up and placed her in the dress. "Very well then, I would like a light breakfast in my study, now off you go." Damian smiled, got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Yes, my Love." He stood and left the room. Ash took one last look in her mirror before walking to her study. Damian was already in the room with her breakfast by the time she arrived. Ash sat down at her desk and began to read the letter.

 _My Sly Raven,_

 _I do hope you had a lovely holiday. Phelps and I successfully made pudding; I would love to see you try your_ _hand at it sometime. Now about the tickets disclosed in this letter, did you know a circus is coming to town?_ _The Noah's Ark Circus is a traveling circus that has been traveling across England; however the town they are in has been missing children and the kidnappings stop when the circus leaves. The police have had no luck in finding the children. I want you to work with my Guard Dog and Spider to stop these kidnappings._

 _~ Victoria_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the length of these chapters, I will try to make them longer. I don't own Black Butler, I only own Ash and Damian.

Ash nodded and took the last bite of her breakfast before looking at Damian. "Prepare a carriage to Grelle's shop. I would like to know more about this Guard Dog and Spider." Damian nodded, knelt down on one knee and kissed Ash's hand. "Yes, my Love." He stood and quickly retreated from the room. Ash smiled softly before walking to her window and opening it. She held out her hand and a raven flew down onto it. "Draco, go scout out and find this Guard Dog and Spider." The raven croaked before flying off.

~Time skip! ~

Damian opened the door to Grelle's, extremely red, dress shop. Grelle looked up from his nails and smiled. "Oh Ash, darling, what brings you to my little shop, and hello there Damien, looking as stunning as ever!" Damian nodded and led Ash over to one of the red plushy couches, where she sat down and looked at Grelle, who was perched on the desk. "You see, Grelle, I am here in search of information. We are looking for the Queen's Guard Dog and Spider; do you know anything about them?" Ash questioned; Grelle started wiggling and squealed. "Oh yes, my sweet Bassy is that horrid dog's butler! Ciel Phantomhive is the Guard Dog. The Spider would be Alois Trancy. Both of them are your age Ash, such tragic pasts you three have and all with demon butlers too." Ash stood up and looked at Grelle. "Can you take us to the Phantomhive's estate?" She asked and Grelle nodded. "Why of course darling, I would be happy to, let's go!" Grelle shot up and ran out the door, with Ash and Damian in tow.

~ Time Skip! ~

Ash nervously stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the Phantomhive Manor. Grelle was already dancing up to the door when Damian placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, gently pushing her towards the door. "It is alright, my Lady. I will allow no harm to come to you." He whispered to her. Ash nodded and walked up to the door. Grelle eagerly knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a butler with messy black hair and red eyes. Ash instinctively moved closer to Damien, who growled quietly at the butler. The butler smiled. "Grelle, what a … pleasant surprise. Who is with you today?" The butler asked and Grelle moved aside to introduce the other two. "This is Ash Nightshade, and her butler Damian Night. They are here to see Alois and Ciel." The butler nodded and smiled at them. "Welcome then, I am Sebastian Michealis, butler of the Phantomhive estate. Please come in and I shall lead you to my master's study. Lord Trancy has already arrived. You are the Queen's Raven I presume" Damian nods and Ash slowly follows Sebastian, motioning for Damian to follow. Sebastian opened the door to the study, revealing a blonde haired boy with booty shorts and a blue headed boy with an eye patch playing chess. Both males quickly looked up and observed you. Sebastian bowed and looked at the one with the eye patch. "My Lord, I present Lady Ash Nightshade and her butler Damian Night. She is the Queen's Raven. My Lady, I present my master Lord Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, and Lord Alois Trancy, the Queen's Spider, as well as the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus." Ash curtsied to Ciel and Alois, which both men bowed in returned, and carefully sat in a chair next to them. Alois smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Alois; it's so nice to finally meet you Ash. Don't be intimidated by Ciel over there, he's just a grump!" Alois said excitedly, leaning closer to Ash and looking her over. Ash shifted uncomfortably in her seat before looking at Ciel. "Greetings, Master Ciel, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ciel nodded. "Likewise to you Ash, and please call me Ciel. Tell me Ash, would you fancy a game of chess?" She nodded and Ciel smirked while Sebastian moved the chess table. "Please pick your color: white or black?" Ciel said and Ash looked at the pieces. "White if you don't mind." She replied and Ciel nodded. "You can go first then." Ash picked up a piece and began the game.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, tell me if you have any ideas for other stories you want. I will have some more chapters in my other stories up soon. I don't own Black butler, I only own Ash and Damian. Please note: There will be some dark stuff in this chapter, you have been warned.

~ Time Skip! ~

Sebastian came to collect us for dinner. Alois kept laughing and Ciel, who was sulking, because I had won the chess match. Damian bent down slightly and whispered in her ear. "Fantastic game, my Lady, is you doing alright, emotionally?" Ash nodded and leaned into Damien slightly, causing the demon to chuckle softly before walking on. Ash sighed and walked into the dining hall, taking a seat where she was told to. "Tonight I have prepared a lovely oriental sushi platter, baked salmon, and fresh salads. I do hope you enjoy." Sebastian beamed as he served us our food. While Ciel and Ash ate silently, Alois talked about everything under the sun before turning to Ash. "So Ash, do you own anything like Ciel over here? He owns a candy brand!" Ash looked up from her plate. "Yes, I own Nightshade Weapons. We supply the royal guards and other military with their weapons." Ciel nodded. "What about your family Ash?" Ash stiffened and took a small sip of her water before replying. "My family is dead." She said quietly. Sebastian came around and took the dinner plates, replacing them with desert. "For desert I have prepared a fresh strawberry cream torte with a crisp spearmint and vanilla tea. Please enjoy." Ash began to eat her desert while Ciel studied her. "Ash, might we ask what happened to your family?" For a few moments the room was silent, all eyes on Ash, awaiting her response. Damian placed a hand on Ash's chair and spoke. "I do not believe it be wise nor appropriate to ask my Lady that." Claude glanced sharply at Damien. "What you deem as wise and appropriate may not be what your lady deems wise and appropriate, Mister Night." Ash sighed and looked at Damien. "No, its fine, I think it would be better if you explained Damian, since we all have demon butlers anyway." Damian nodded, "Very well, my Lady. Lady Ash had a sister and her parents: Sabrina and Daniel Nightshade and Lyra Nightshade. They were a happy family until my Lady's 10th birthday, when their manor was burned and her parents killed. Lyra and Ash were taken and, to be kind, were tortured. They-" "They raped us…" Ash said blankly, eyes dark with hatred, fear, and anger. "Yes, they also trained them to be assassins and then made them battle to the death. I have never heard a call so full of desperation, fear, and hatred than the one Ash called out. She wanted them dead and to not be alone. I have been her butler and companion ever since." Damian finished, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, which was trembling uncontrollably. Alois had burst into tears and Ciel was looking down at the table. Ash got up quickly and left into the hall, Damian and Sebastian trailing after her. Sebastian quickly gave Damian the directions to her room before returning to the dining hall. Damian quickly picked Ash up and took her to her room. He sat her on the bed and knelt in front of her. "Ash, look at me, you are alright. I am right here and nothing will change that. I am your eternal companion and I will protect you. The men are dead and you are safe, nothing shall harm you." Damian hugged Ash, who began crying, and sat next to her.


End file.
